DE 196 52 826 A1 discloses a holding apparatus for an electronic device, the holding apparatus comprising a stationary base body and a support, the support being arranged on the base body such that it can pivot about a pivot axis, it being possible for the support to pivot in relation to the base body from a holding position for the electronic device to an insertion and removal position for the electronic device, the support having at least one interface which is compatible with an interface of the electronic device, the support having an approximately rectangular accommodation space, which has longitudinal sides and transverse sides, when seen in plan view. One disadvantage of this type of holding apparatus is that it cannot be used for novel flip telephones since its interface is not arranged at an end which is transverse to the longitudinal direction of the telephone but on a longitudinal side which runs parallel to the longitudinal direction of the telephone, for example.